The invention relates to a push-button assemblies in particular for timepieces, of the type comprising a guide tube receiving a stem of the push-button and a spring biasing the push-button and stem axially to a rest position defined by abutment of a part on said stem adjacent an operative end thereof externally with an abutment-forming end of the tube, said part of the stem being wider than the inner diameter of a bore in said abutment-forming end of the tube.
In known assemblies of this type, the push-button is usually screwed onto the stem which has a screw-head at its operative end. Assembly is achieved, after fitting the guide tube in, for example, a watch casing, by placing the spring in the tube, passing the stem from inside the watch case through the tube, and screwing the button on the outer end of the stem, the screw head of the stem coming to abut against the inner end of the tube to define the axial rest position of the button and stem. Screwing of the stem in the button is difficult since this must be carried out after fixing the tube on the watch or other casing.
An aim of the invention is to simplify the manufacture of such an assembly.